


snapshot - in this moment

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Drabble dumping ground





	snapshot - in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this wasn't supposed to be published, it spawn in like 10 minutes as part of a joke and a 'what if' scenario. But then Kuro (lucitae) insisted I shouldn't just leave words to die, as I am so often prone to, so here it is.

"Who are you?"

"Hyung, please..."

"I asked, who are you?"

".....I'm Jeonghannie's baby~"

"Good boy," Jeonghan smiles, a lazy thing that still manages to light up his face, the slow rising sun that blinds Seokmin each time no matter how much he prepares himself for it.

"Hyung..." he can't help but whisper, half out of impulse and half in a futile plea.

"Hmm?"

"I'm...I'm not a baby anymore, I'm grown up now. We've hurt together, cried together, laughed together, won awards together. I've gone out and explored my career in ways we never thought possible when Seventeen first started out. I'm not...I'm still not the smartest but I think I know what it means to be grown up now, that I know what it means to be a man - to be responsible, to care about the people around you and take action to take care of them. I'm grown up now!" he repeats, almost shouting the last statement.

Jeonghan looks back at him steadily from where Seokmin still stands in the loose circle of his arms. "I know," he agrees so easily, so readily that Seokmin feels himself deflating, the wind falling out of his sails.

"Then...then why can't you see me as a man?"

_Why can't you stop treating me like a child?_

Jeonghan is silent, gaze deliberate and dissecting, and Seokmin stands while willing himself to be still underneath it all, wondering if he has been judged and once again found to be wanting. His heart, once pounding is now stuttering to a stop, his entire body anticipating rejection, fists clenched so tightly he wonders if he has cut his palms open on his nails. Finally his hyung leans forward, so close he can feel the slightest brush of his hair against his cheeks as the other whispers into his ear.

"When did I say that I didn't?"

And his heart splutters to life once more.


End file.
